


Sunset Worries

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset is their time.<br/>Set during the groups time at Hershel's farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Worries

In a world surrounded by death and chaos, peace and beauty is hard to come by. But as the sun settled itself low in the sky, painting the land with a warm, orange glow, Glenn didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. He was sitting on a small hill a short distance away from the farm house. He sat between Daryl's legs, resting his head on the other man's chest. The hunter had taken off Glenn's hat and thrown it away. He hated it and thought the Korean man looked better without it. But that was just his opinion.  
They always watched the sky when the weather was nice. It was the only time in which they felt truly relaxed. No people. No walkers. Just them. Just how they liked it.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Glenn said softly.  
Daryl hummed in agreement.  
"Gives me hope. Makes me think I can overcome anything."  
"Don't get too delusional."  
Glenn rolled his eyes.  
"Just because you're a misery guts, doesn't mean everyone has to be."  
"Yeah well, that sun in the sky didn't help Sophia did it?"  
They both fell silent. Sophia's death had been hard on all of them.  
"I can't believe she was here all the time."  
"I can't believe we didn't think to check the barn. "  
Glenn sat up so he could look his partner in the eye.  
"You did everything you could and more. You shouldn't dwell on this."  
Daryl looked away from him and his jaw clenched slightly.  
"What if this was a sign?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if Sophia's death was sign of things to come. Bad things. We're gonna lose more people Glenn. More and more."  
"Don't think like that. We have to remain positive."  
"Yeah. Look where positivity has gotten us. Fuckin' nowhere."  
"Daryl..."  
"No."  
Daryl didn't show emotion that often. But Glenn could see the fear in the hunter's eyes. Clear as day.  
"We've been dodging reality for too long. It's only a matter of time before all the walkers find us and when they do, shit's gonna really hit the fan. One more person at least is going to die and I can't let that person be you."  
Daryl looked down at the floor. Slightly embarrassed at his outburst.  
"I wont let it be you." He whispered.  
Glenn sighed and smiled slightly.  
"Hey." He said, gently making Daryl look up. "I'm never going to leave you. Not now. Not ever."  
He pressed his lips to the older man's forehead.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
